Academic Interest
by nekoka
Summary: While they had clearly been abandoned by Masashi Kishimoto into a different manga, Sakura was calculating how to bring back all the hot mafia guys for her harem palace. It was, of course, academic. Crack. Naruto/KHR crossover.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

**summary**: While they had clearly been abandoned by Masashi Kishimoto into a different manga, Sakura was calculating how to bring back all the hot mafia guys for her harem palace. crack. naruto/khr crossover.

**note1:** don't take anything too seriously. I think.

**note2:** I do not own "Rock Lee and Ninja Pals"

Academic Interest

Missions that had the word 'scroll retrieval' were always Bad News in Sakura's book. Something was bound to go wrong, with the team that she had been so graced with. Sai didn't understand, Sasuke was an idiot, Naruto was an idiot, and Kakashi-sensei wasn't an idiot but he was damn lazy so he counted as an idiot as well.

And Sakura?

Well, she wasn't stupid. Just curious. _Just curious_. Clearly, everything she did was intellectual and scholarly. Sasuke's anatomy was included in this purely academic interest, apparently.

So, in the midst of a great battle for the scroll with some enemy rogue ninja army, a nineteen-year old Naruto ripped open the supposedly badass scroll that was _sealed and shut off in an ancient shrine for a reason_, hoping it would help them out. Because as awesome as Team 7 was, the group was outnumbered rather badly. Five versus five hundred? They were genii, but they (with the exception of Kakashi) lacked the field experience to pull _that_ off. Especially because Naruto couldn't make any clones with the stupid chakra restraints on him.

_(What was so special about that scroll anyways, Sakura thought, that a whole army would come after it?)_

The worst part was that Sasuke had agreed, Sai had said nothing, and Kakashi had simply narrowed his single eye a tiny bit when Naruto had yelled that he going to open the scroll.

But no one had actually _said_ anything against opening it.

Despite some clear orders against it in the mission missive.

Psh. Orders were so overrated anyways.

A clichéd bright light enveloped the members of Team 7, and Sakura could only say one thing.

"Shit."

* * *

The first thing was that it was really noisy.

"HIIII! Oh God! Who are these people?! And why did they suddenly appear on our conference table?"

"Tenth! I'll protect you from those bastards—"

"Maa, Gokudera, they don't seem like they want to hurt us, so we should all calm down and talk to them. Right, Tsuna?"

There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GETTING YOUR SWORD OUT, BASEBALL IDIOT?"

Sakura groaned. The pink time-space plane had disorientated her. "Oh, my god. Just shut up."

Holding her head (because people in the movies always did in these moments), she looked up. And proceeded to drop her jaw—because seriously, were these guys gorgeous or what?!

Oh, Ino would be soooo jealous.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said sweetly, backtracking. "My head just hurt for a moment there and I lost myself. I'm really just a sweet pink-haired girl."

"Hag, you have failed to mention that you kill for a living—" Sai started before Sakura effectively punched him out of the room, leaving a Sai-shaped space in the wall.  
"EXTREME! Miss Pink Hair! Please join the boxing club!" Someone yelled.

"HIIIII! Did you see that?!" Tsuna, the midgety one with fluffy brown hair, screeched. "And Onii-san! Please don't recruit anyone right now!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you do that all the time with your flames." A baby said, referring to the Sai-shaped space. The baby paused before adding, "Except, since you're stupid, it's usually to yourself."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, turning red.

Reborn smirked and the boy immediately paled. Sakura couldn't fathom why the boy was scared of a two-year old.

"E-Eh? Sorry, but where did you guys come from?" Tsuna said, turning his attention back to the unexpected guests. Sakura's eyes honed in on his adorableness.

"Hey, Stupid Pinky!" The loud one with silver hair—Gokudera?—yelled. "Don't bother the Tenth while he's in a meeting!"

_("JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!")_

Sakura growled. "_Excuse me?"_

"Hey! Don't call Sakura-chan that!" Naruto yelled, getting up. "Or we're all gonna die! Believe it!"

"Che. Don't even talk to me. You're a walking fashion disaster."

"WHAT?"

"Excuse me! Look at the orange! Clearly the skulls are the way to go…"

And Naruto and Gokudera launched into a full-blown fashion critique, discussing their inner designer souls. Both slammed on glasses from nowhere, fire burning in their eyes. But from passion, not from hatred.

_("Ah, Gokudera! I _am_ coming to love the intricate design on this particular skull."_

"_Perhaps I _should _take on brighter colors as well? I love the contrast of the black and orange.")_

Sakura rolled her eyes at their stupidity. This was why Naruto was an idiot. Gokudera-san was also officially an idiot. _A shame_, Sakura thought. _He would have been so hot in a few years._

Sakura sat at the edge of the conference table, crossing her legs in a decidedly sultry way. She looked around the conference room they were in—it looked expensive, and was tastefully decorated. But it was a style of architectures and furniture she had never seen before.

All the men wore suits.

_Yum. _

The guy who had asked Sakura to join the boxing club was talking about the virtues of boxing, though he was really just talking to the air. No one gave a rat's ass.

There was one really _really _good-lucking guy with a cute little bird on his shoulder—

**Oh God, that must show how sweet he really is! **Inner Sakura squealed.

—but Sasuke was currently engaging in glaring contest with the man. Probably measuring their egos and manliness and I-don't-need-anyone meters.

The man glared. "I'll bite you all to death."

Sasuke's sharingan activated as he bristled. "What makes you think you can? The Uchiha Clan is the greatest and strongest—"

And there he went again with his megalomania. Le sigh.

She ignored Sasuke and slid over to the guy with a sword and smiled. He was cute. "What's your name?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" He said, laughing. Why he was laughing, Sakura didn't know.

"Oh? What a nice name." Sakura's eyes fluttered. How perfectly ordinary. Finally, a guy who was _not_ a crazy idiot! Her team had hot dudes, but they were all off their rockers. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen!"

Sakura blanched. What.

Yamamoto laughed. "Are you joining our mafia game, too?"

Okay. He was an idiot, too. Sakura's heart bled a little.

She got up and walked back over to the scroll, trying to figure out how to get back to Konoha. Next to her, Kakashi sighed. "I knew it wasn't a good idea."

"Why didn't you say anything, then, sensei?!" Sakura scowled.

"I narrowed my eyes, at least. I mean. Eye." He paused. "Why didn't you?"

Sakura coughed something that sounded suspiciously like _academic interest_.

Then something struck Sakura.

"Wait." Sakura looked at Kakashi closely. "Sensei, you look different."

Then she looked at Naruto and Sasuke and oh god, oh god, _oh god_. She pulled out a mirror from nowhere and looked at her face. Their drawing style was changing!

"Oh nooo!" Sakura screeched.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"We're changing into this manga instead! Masashi Kishimoto has abandoned us! Now how can we ever return to our universe?"

Kakashi gasped. "You mean to say… the series is officially changing to 'Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals'?!"

Sakura sobbed dramatically, though she secretly thought she looked much cuter now. Oh, and all the guys here were hot, so it couldn't possibly be _too_ bad.

"What's this about a different universe?" The baby—Reborn?—said, while sitting on the shoulder of a round man whose nametag read 'Giannini'.

"Well, we're shinobi of the Konoha, and all shinobi can teleport with sealing jutsu…" Kakashi started.

Then the three launched into the mechanics of it all, starting from chakra to ten-year bazookas. The fat man looked especially excited, Sakura thought.

_("Oh, how useful this will all be to the Vongola!" Giannini exclaimed, taking out a notebook and feverishly writing down ideas for his next inventions.)_

"Did I hear dimension travel?" A redhead with glasses asked. Sakura looked at his tag. Shouichi Irie. Pretty cute, Sakura thought, but he wasn't really her style.

Then, the conversation went to hell because ninja didn't need physics and Sakura didn't understand a word of it, despite her huge brain (and forehead, for that matter) and apparent academic interest. Which was really limited to men at this point, but she wasn't telling anyone _that_.

Meanwhile, Sai had stumbled back in at one point and was talking to two people with pineapple hairstyles. Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome.

"So you mean to say that the two of you shared a body?" Sai asked in awe.

"Ufufufu... In a manner of speaking."

"What a lovely friendship." Sai said.

"I wouldn't call it friendship," Mukuro began but Sai cut him off to talk to the girl.

"Did he ever do **this** or **that** in your body?" Sai asked blandly.

Chrome turned a bright red, "Mukuro-sama w-would n-never?!"

Sai tilted his head in confusion. "Why? In the book I read, is it not normal for young teenage boys to have an influx of hormones and to want to have sex?"

"GAHHH!" Chrome fainted.

"In addition, Mr. Pineapple seems rather capable of creating organs, so—"

Sakura looked at Sai with distaste for terrorizing the poor girl.

Somewhere in the background, a boy in a cow suit wailed and turned ten years older in a puff of pink smoke because he felt ignored. Naruto and Gokudera were currently creating new trademark costumes, Sasuke and the Hot Guy with the Cute Bird were _still_ glaring at each other, Kakashi was discussing physics with those brainiacs, and Mukuro was trying to stab a tactless Sai who believed they were now the best of friends.

Sakura sat back and watched as Team 7 slowly turned into one of the members of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, wondering how she could bring back the good-looking guys with her when she went to Konoha.

Eh.

That, or she could stay.

She sipped on the wine she magically found like a boss and winked at Tsuna who blanched.

Academic interest, she claimed.

.

.

.

_Hokage's Tower, Konoha_

"SHIZUNE! Where is Team 7?!" Tsunade screeched.

"They haven't returned yet, Tsunade-sama. I fear they may have opened the scroll…"

"Those idiots—" Tsunade wailed. "I need to pick up my tequila order from Xanxus!"

* * *

**afternote1:** "Rock Lee and Ninja Pals" is a spin-off anime series of Naruto. It's hilarious. Go watch it!

**afternote2:** After many years... finally, an upload! I didn't think a crossover was going to be my first story, but it's surprisingly fun to write. I may or may not continue this, depending on the reception. Though, I don't know what I'd write, so it'll probably stay as a one-shot or have a sequel when a plot bunny hits me.

Please review, though I'd like to avoid groundless flames.


End file.
